Warriors: Condemned to Death
by pikachushinx
Summary: Fang. A group of vicious rogues capable of killing everything. Possibly even a monster. We've all heard the kit' s tales of Scourge and his lot, capable of killing all nine of a leaders lives at once. Fang makes him look like a fuzzy little kitten. We only survived this long because of an agreement. An agreement that the clans stay well away from Fang in return for our lives.


**Warriors: Condemned to Death**

A short story by Pikachushinx

The full moon illuminated the clearing. This beautiful place was normally a place of peace. A place where the two clans would gather under the watch of their warrior ancestors, also known as Starclan. But not tonight.

The only stars visible tonight were not of their warrior ancestors, but the two clans. The two leaders, obvious lovebirds, the deputies, who wanted nothing more then the clan' s safety. The warriors, who fought bravely with all their heart, the apprentices, who were young but died heroes. The elders, who fled but could not escape, and the queens, kits and medicine cat, who stayed home with no defence.

I am the only one left. And even I was dying.

My vision is blurry, but there was no mistaking the masses of crimson red blood that was splattered across everything. And I could see the blurred shapes of cats littering the clearing. I could see the newest warrior, who I had trained myself, Pureheart. I could see the love of my life, Jadewing. I could see my leader, Snowstar. All dead in a pool of their own blood. The cause of this were just a few cats.

Fang. A group of vicious rogues capable of killing everything. Possibly even a monster. We've all heard the kit' s tales of Scourge and his lot, capable of killing all nine of a leaders lives at once. Fang makes him look like a fuzzy little kitten. We only survived this long because of an agreement. An agreement that the clans stay well away from Fang in return for our lives.

We awoke this morning happy, as prey was plentiful and the clans were at peace. Little did we know that we were doomed.

Pureheart had just finished her vigil. I smiled as I saw her walk into the den. "Hey, here comes Mistclan's newest warrior! Congratulations!" Pureheart beamed. "Thanks! Is this nest taken? " "Nope!" I replied to the brown she cat. Pureheart lied down in the soft bed of moss. I went outside and a warm breeze hit me. Greenleaf was warm and plentiful this season. I could see Jadewing organising some patrols in the corner of camp. "Oh, Tigerscratch! Perfect. Will you go with Birchwing and Shadowfang on hunting patrol?" the grey she-cat asked.

I nodded. "Fine by me. Better then digging up the graves of elders and searching them for ticks." "Well that WAS sarcasm" "Point taken. I'll go now then" I said, walking out of camp, with Birchwing and Shadowfang following. We ended up with a plump rabbit, two white mice, and a robin. Not so bad at all.

The day went along perfectly. Everything was great. Until that night's gathering. Me, Jadewing, Pureheart, Birchwing, Shadowfang, Pinefire, Bilefur, Ravenfeather, Scarletwing, Lilypelt, Leafpaw, Robinpaw, our deputy (Flamefoot), and our leader (Snowstar) came. Front Nightclan was The leader, Duskstar, the deputy, Pantherstrike, Foxwhisper, Raccontail, Eaglefeather, Ivybreeze, Cloverleaf, several cats I didn't know, and Fireclaw. None of us knew we were about to die.

We met up along the border and walked together to the clearing, where an unexpected surprise was awaiting. Duskstar caught scent of the infamous group of cats, Fang. The first thing we saw when we arrived was the leader, Fang (No surpirse), standing on the leaders' rock. behind him was an army of well trained cats, all with razor sharp claws and teeth. Fang flicked his tail and the battle began. It didn't end well.

The first to fall was Robinpaw. The brown cat had nearly had her head sliced off by a black and white tom. Then came Leafpaw, Raccoontail, Ivybreeze and Cloverleaf, Pantherstrike, Foxwhisper, Ravenfeather, Bilefur, Pinefire, Eaglefeather, and Fireclaw. All that were left were the oldest cats, Jadewing, Snowstar, Duskstar, Scarletwing, Lilypelt, Flamefoot, and myself. And, much to my surprise, Pureheart. None of the Fang had been slain. I watched as one by one, all my closest friends fell to the claws of these vicous rogues. Until it was finally my turn. A blue-grey tabby prowled towards me, his claws unseathed, his teeth barred into a twisted grin. I stepped backwards, but the tom jumped at me. He had finished his attack before I could even blink.

Now I lay here, dying, gasping for air. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I saw one last star appear in the sky as it all went black. I was dead.


End file.
